1. Field of the Invention
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-352947, filed Oct. 10, 2003, and on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-87714, filed Mar. 27, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an operating device for controlling a display screen by using a rotatable operating member and a slidable operating member.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an operating device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2001-524708 which is provided with an operating member displaceable in an axial direction and rotatable around the axial direction, and in which selection is made among various processing items on the display screen of a display in accordance with an inputting operation by this operating member.